


Cinnamon, in my teeth.

by loeysbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort!!!, Established Relationship, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, ScentingChallenge, lots of feelings, they love each other dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby
Summary: Chanyeol leaves but not before pressing his lips against Baekhyun's forehead. It makes Baekhyun feel worse.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Cinnamon, in my teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and love to my beta and friend, L <3 You're seriously the best, thank you for guiding me, giving me advice, and many other things, what would i do without you??
> 
> To A, it was difficult keeping it a secret but here it is! Hope you like it, love you b <3
> 
> Thank you Mods for holding this fest!
> 
> Lastly, dear reader, enjoy!

Baekhyun presses his face deeper into Chanyeol’s neck, breathing in his mate's strength, his familiarity. 

It wasn’t too late but Baekhyun’s energy is nonexistent. It feels as though his body needs more energy to get through the day.

This lack of energy wasn’t expected until the end of the pregnancy. The pack healer says it’s normal for male omegas, his body is simply adjusting. 

Chanyeol is reluctant to believe it. 

Baekhyun presses closer to Chanyeol, wraps a leg on his waist, tightens his arms around Chanyeol’s broad back. 

Chanyeol continues to hold Baekhyun firmly, protectively. One hand underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, on his stomach, feeling the bump that was barely noticeable, swiping his thumb back and forth on the soft skin, pressing in warmth and adoration. 

Peacefulness clings to Baekhyun along with the pale moonlight and he feels content, happy.

“Baek?” Chanyeol asks, breaking the moment, chest vibrating lightly underneath Baekhyun’s fingers.

Baekhyun let’s out a sound, forcing his eyes to focus although it’s useless since his face is buried into Chanyeol’s clothed shoulder. 

“Sorry, were you sleeping?”

Baekhyun pulls away, laying his face on Chanyeol’s outstretched arm, forcing his eyes to focus on his mate’s pretty almond eyes and full lips. “No, did you want to tell me something?”

Chanyeol looks conflicted and it worries Baekhyun. 

“I can’t sleep,” Chanyeol tells him, soft, restricted. “Because I keep thinking about your decision, I really think you should reconsider–” 

“ _No."_ Baekhyun says, firm. He’s tired of this conversation. 

“Baekhyun, wait just– hear me out, please.” Chanyeol’s hand on Baekhyun’s stomach becomes still. 

Baekhyun exhales annoyance and stubbornness into his words. “I said _no,_ Chanyeol.”

It’s the same conversation they’ve been having since Baekhyun found out he’s carrying.

Chanyeol wants Baekhyun to give birth in his wolf form. It’ll be safer for him as a male omega but Baekhyun refuses. He hates the thought of having to stay in wolf form for the remainder of his pregnancy, limited in his movements, thoughts, feelings. Detached from his human conscience, incapable of intervening in the manner he's used to. 

Chanyeol responds as he always does.

“I’ll spend the time in my wolf form too, I swear I won’t leave you alone, love.”

Baekhyun refuses to acknowledge the weak, pathetic throb his heart does from the endearment. “You can’t, Yeol. As Head Hunter, you have a lot of responsibilities–”

“Nothing is more important than you.” Chanyeol says, soft, tender. Absolute. “Head Alpha will understand and I know Junmyeon wouldn’t mind leading–”

“Can you please stop?” Baekhyun interrupts with an outburst of emotion. He immediately feels guilty for yelling at his mate, who has been nothing but kind and understanding the whole time. 

Yet, there is a strange braveness in the darkness and Baekhyun pushes on. 

“I made up my mind, I will go through this pregnancy in _this_ form, I will give birth in _this_ form and the pups will be born human.”

“Love, _please_.” Chanyeol breathes out. “I’m worried about you—”

“I’m my own person, I can make my own decisions.” Baekhyun snaps. He feels angry for some reason.

“We’re supposed to be in this together.” Chanyeol says quietly, still gentle, still understanding, still holding Baekhyun tenderly. “Just as I consider your feelings, please consider mine.”

Baekhyun works his jaw. “It’s my body. _I_ am the one giving birth.” 

“You’re absolutely right but please consider your safety and our pups—” 

Baekhyun is annoyed that Chanyeol keeps insisting. He isn’t using his alpha voice to force Baekhyun and it would be easier to be angry if Chanyeol did that, it would be easier to stay uncompromising. 

Baekhyun feels his opinion swaying but he’s stubborn, he knows what he wants. And he’s prideful. 

And it’s with that pride that he says, “I’m not going to change my mind Chanyeol and–” his tongue catches on the words but he pushes on, ”–and I would like you to leave please.”

His mate becomes still. “What?”

Baekhyun refuses to look away. The words are already out there, slapping Chanyeol in the face, he can’t take them back. He has to keep going. “Go, please.”

Chanyeol blinks. “I don’t–”

“Just leave,Yeol!” Baekhyun shouts, jaw, eyebrows tight as regret, _shame_ stabs him and stays, burying itself into his skeleton.

And Chanyeol leaves but not before pressing his lips against Baekhyun's forehead, soft like a jasmine petal. _I’m not mad_ , the kiss says.

It’s meant to be reassuring but it only makes Baekhyun feel worse.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three nights. 

That’s how long Baekhyun sleeps in a bed devoid of warmth, sits in a hut so obviously empty that it starts to suffocate him. The stale scent of his mate taunts him, fills in the hollowness of his body, growing, wraps around Baekhyun’s neck, suffocating him with each second that skips by. 

But Baekhyun rarely leaves. 

Baekhyun tells himself it’s because he’s tired but he knows he doesn’t want to miss Chanyeol’s brief visits. Baekhyun can feel it when Chanyeol’s been inside, his scent lingering at the door, hesitance and worry clinging to it. 

Baekhyun had been angry at Chanyeol for staying away for so long. For _actually_ listening to him. 

But now, he’s just angry with himself. He still believes in his decision but he could have been more gentle, tired to understand Chanyeol’s fear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun tries to settle in for another sleepless, lonely night. 

Chanyeol’s cold, stale scent wraps around Baekhyun in a familiar embrace. He places a hand on his stomach, trying to find comfort in the life growing within him but he finds none. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun is startled awake by noise within the hut. 

Fear turns into something that tastes like desperation and hope as Baekhyun throws the blanket off. He rushes out of the bedroom and locks eyes with Chanyeol, who’s standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding something that smells fresh.

“I was dropping off some meat,” Chanyeol explains, a bit unsure. Baekhyun recognizes the clothes he wore as Sehun’s, Junmyeon’s mate. 

Something about this scene didn’t sit well with Baekhyun. Chanyeol should be in bed right now, holding him, pressing kisses and warmth onto Baekhyun’s body. His scent is off too, like he’s concerned, like he wants to touch Baekhyun but is forcing himself to stay back.

He meets Chanyeol’s eyes and works up the courage to say, “Can you please scent the bed? Your scent is fading.”

_I’m sorry_ is lodged in Baekhyun’s throat but he doesn’t know if that’s good enough to fix what he has ruined. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol drops the blanket on the bed and turns to Baekhyun, looking as if he wants to reach out and touch him.

Baekhyun’s heart is violent against his ribcage. 

“Please,” he asks, desperately. “Can I scent you?”

Baekhyun stills.

“Your scent,” Chanyeol inhales with difficulty. “Your pain– I can feel it so strongly and it’s making me crazy.” He clenches his jaw, fills his eyes with worry. “Please Baek, I can’t walk away without comforting you.”

Baekhyun is completely overwhelmed by the love he has for this man. 

Overwhelmed by how gentle and tender Chanyeol holds his heart and Baekhyun’s throat clenches and there's a whimper working his mouth open, and he wants to bridge the gap in between their bodies.

“I’m sorry, Channie.” Baekhyun’s whisper is strangled.

“Don’t be sorry,” Chanyeol tells him. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have pushed you–” 

“Your feelings are valid too.” Baekhyun says, reaching up and taking Chanyeol’s face into his hands, not able to stand the sight of his mate beating himself up. His loving, warm, kind mate.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun breathes in so sharply he fears he’ll cut open his throat. 

He’s lying underneath Chanyeol, arms around Chanyeol’s bareback, nails digging into the golden skin, into the undeniable strength. His heart is pulsating, unraveling before this man he adores so much.

Chanyeol’s nose is pressing into Baekhyun’s cheek, licking the skin of his jawline, the lines of Baekhyun’s throat, his mating bite. Low, soft growls keep falling from Chanyeol’s lips, spreading throughout Baekhyun’s body, leaving behind a warm, possessive, heavy feeling. 

Baekhyun gasps, whimpers, as Chanyeol sucks tiny bruises on his skin, as big, firm hands roam his upper body. There are fingers brushing his nipples and it’s not sexual in any way but it leaves Baekhyun rubbing his thighs together and he really wants to get rid of all of his clothes. 

Wants to press himself against Chanyeol, wants to feel Chanyeol’s skin underneath his tongue, wants to taste the strength of his body. Baekhyun wants to fill up his lungs with the comfort and reassurance of _Chanyeol._

Chanyeol raises his head and gently presses a kiss onto Baekhyun’s soft lips, breathing in a shiver that goes down Baekhyun’s spine, breaking it apart. 

Then there is a hand on Baekhyun’s stomach. Gentle, radiating absolute adoration. 

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s eyes, and with a deep, shaky voice, he whispers, “ _I’m scared_.”

“I know.” Baekhyun whispers back, unused to seeing Chanyeol so vulnerable underneath the moonlight. “But I promise, it’s going to be okay.” 


End file.
